


Piedra

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Femslash, Horror, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Fandom: Tokio HotelResumen: Tomie tenía una relación clandestina con Billie, la hija del homofóbico obispo de su localidad, y no podía desear más que ello, maldita la suerte que tenían porque el destino no sería justo.Advertencias: Contenido lésbico, universo alterno, cambio de género, muerte de personaje, suicidio.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz





	Piedra

Tomie se estiraba en su cama, para luego rodar y echarse sobre su abdomen mientras escuchaba Nirvana con los audífonos puestos. Era sábado y ya había hecho sus deberes, por ende, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para no hacer nada.

Situó su móvil a un lado, aburrida de lo mismo en redes sociales, vio de reojo su cuaderno y cartuchera sobre su escritorio, así que, con toda la pereza acumulada, se levantó en su dirección, sacó su lapiz, borrador y se puso a dibujar en la última hoja de su cuaderno, al terminar la arrancaría para no tener momentos incómodos con la maestra por garabatear aves y enredaderas en lugar de sus anotaciones del curso.

Amaba dibujar enredaderas, todas las plantas tenían su encanto pero ellas específicamente podían ser lo que sea y formar un laberinto infinito de posibilidades.

Un sonido fuerte la alertó momentáneamente, al oírse por sobre The Man Who Sold The World, pausó la canción, y fue a abrir su ventana, porque conocía a la perfección a quién provocaba ese ruido, y a razón de qué.

Al abrir, vio cómo Billie, su vecina, le enseñaba el dedo medio, y dejaba de lado la otra piedra que pensaba lanzar a su ventana de no dejarla entrar. Por las enredaderas, que tanto amaba, se trepó y, entre jadeos, ingresó a su habitación.

Aún recuperando su agitación, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas huesudas, Billie le miró con reproche antes de espigarse, y acercase a ella.  
-¿En serio volviste a cerrarla? Si sabes que siempre vuelvo -recriminó Billie, jalándole una rasta a modo de queja.

Tomie acarició su rostro, fascinada por cómo se enojaba, fruncía el ceño, y su incredulidad frente a las cosas que hacía.

-Es ya un ritual el hecho de que lances una piedra a mi ventana, me hace sentir una Julieta y tú mi Romea -chanceó Tomie, haciéndole que Billie rodara los ojos y luego soplara por un mechón de su cabellera que entorpecía su vista, la de rastas movió el cabello con los dedos y besó con suavidad sus labios llenos.

Sabía a ciencia acierta que ambas tenían algo así como un amor clandestino, tal cual Romeo y Julieta irónicamente, porque Billie era hija del pastor de la iglesia, sin embargo, nada había conseguido que se separasen, aún su morena pálida subía a su dormitorio y escuchaban música juntas, veían televisión o fingían hacerlo mientras se besaban y tocaban por sobre la ropa.

Los padres de Tomie viajaban seguido, y en sí no tenían problemas con su orientación sexual, ni con nada en específico al ser padres ausentes, pero la familia de Billie sí, y varios fanáticos religiosos habían incluso amenazado a ambas al verlas en la calle, por lo que optaban por disfrutar su compañía en casa.

Billie suspiró al echarse junto a Tomie, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novia, y esta se alertó porque la sentía temblar como cuando lloraba en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa? -cuestionó Tomie, acariciando el hombro descubierto de su novia, en movimientos que buscaban ser tranquilizadores.

-A veces quisiera huir contigo lejos, para no tener que lidiar con mi familia ni ningún "hermano" de la iglesia que se cree con derecho a mandar sobre mi vida -mencionó Billie con la voz gangosa por el llanto.

-¿Qué sucedió esta vez? -interrogó directa Tomie, a sabiendas de que esa forma de hablar tan ambigua era por algo que la había alterado.

Billie levantó el rostro y dejó un beso húmedo por lágrimas en los labios de Tomie. Los ojos almendrados de la morena estaban rojizos, y con una pena que incluso calaba hondo dentro de Tomie, quien contraía el rostro sin notarlo, le apretó levemente el hombro para que dijera el problema.

-Me han comprometido con alguien de la comunidad de la iglesia. El idiota en cuestión ha dicho que esta semana debo casarme para que viaje con él para peregrinar y ya no estar con la mala influencia de este pueblo, mi padre ha aceptado -soltó Billie con la voz apagada, sin vida.

Tomie parpadeó en señal de incredulidad. -No puede obligarte -dijo, con coraje y dolor, algo dentro de ella le decía que el miserable era capaz de hacerlo.

-Al ser menor de edad para casarme necesitan la autorización de mis padres, los del municipio han aceptado por tratarse de mi padre, así no esté de acuerdo.

Tomie la abrazó contra su pecho, notando como su visión se nublaba por las lágrimas, se aferraba al talle de su novia, presintiendo que era la última vez que la tendría así y que si bien podrían huir, todos pasarían la voz al conocerlas y sería mucho peor.

-No quiero perderte -dijo Tomie, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, Billie besó la palma de la castaña y le ofreció una sonrisa rota.

-Yo volveré por ti -sentenció Billie.

-No quiero que vayas, por favor, quédate y no me dejes -farfulló Tomie entre sollozos.

Perder a Billie sería catastrófico, volverían sus días grises y solitarios, no tendría su dulce voz confortante, o su insoportable risa chillona y nasal, no habría más piedras golpeando su ventana, ni enredaderas siendo usadas como portal para su visión onírica de la vida junto a Billie, de sus metas, sueños que le contaba entre susurros, nunca con la convicción de llevarlos a cabo pero sí vislumbrándolos posibles juntas. Tomie no podía prescindir de Billie, de sus chistes malos y burlones hacia la religión, de las veces que gustaba de molestarla asustándola cuando se hallaba concentrada en algo y recibía un golpe en el brazo, sin poder dejar de reírse porque amaba incluso sus expresiones de enojo y provocarle algo, como cuando se retorcía por sus toques y aferraba a sus rastas al perderse entre sus piernas y la habitación se llenaba de gemidos y el glorioso rostro contorsionado por el placer de Billie, con los cabellos pegoteados en su frente.

Ambas lloraban sin poder soltarse, había un poco de resignación en Billie, Tomie lo sabía y detestaba que su gran amor tuviera más capacidad para dejarle ir de lo que Tomie tendría.

-Tom, de verdad, volveré por ti, espera mi llamada -soltó críptica Billie, antes de irse.

Se besaron sin querer separarse para respirar, hasta que fue apremiante hacerlo, algo en los ojos de Billie brillaba, y Tomie no tuvo dudas, habría alguna clase de salvación para ambas.

...

Al siguiente día Tomie no quería salir de su cama, era un domingo lúgubre, no durmió tranquila por ver su móvil, e incluso veía por la ventana esperando verla. Billie nunca fue, y tenía los ojos ojerosos e hinchados por no dormir y llorar sin parar.

No quiso levantarse ni siquiera para prepararse comida o algo, simplemente quería desaparecer por completo y hacerse una con la cama. Veía su celular por inercia, sin importarle lo que pudiera enterarse en redes sociales, hasta que vio una noticia de último momento de su localidad, hablaban de un suicidio desde la casa del obispo.

Su corazón se paralizó al leer el artículo completo, Annabelle, la joven hija del obispo se lanzó del cuarto piso de la vivienda, muriéndose en el acto.

Billie estaba muerta.

...

Tomie iba a la escuela como quien sigue una rutina, una monótona, algo que lleva un sentido al que aferrarse así no quisiera estar ahí, como un puerto seguro, seguía yendo porque era lo único estable en su vida.

Cada persona con la que interactuaba le recordaba a Billie, algunos rasgos como el cabello, o la forma de reír, algún comentario parecido, y Tomie se quebraba en llanto al percibirla. Ya no dibujaba, la música la ponía mal, y comía poco, no tenía espacio para algo más en su cuerpo que extrañarla, que añorarla y soñarla.

Tomie no dormía, o si lo hacía le daban terribles pesadillas vívidas, donde la veía caer y estaba a su lado sin conseguir ayudarla a tiempo. Pensaba en ello seguido, en como su padre miserable la había orillado a ello pero cómo no pudo evitarlo ni darle una opción de poder permanecer juntas o no matarse, Tomie no tenía una certeza, no vio señales de depresión en ella, ni un signo de querer morir, sin embargo, ya no existía, y ahora no podría hacerla volver.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que me llamarías? -le cuestionó a su fondo de pantalla que era la foto de Billie sonriéndole.

Se preguntaba por qué una persona que la había amado tanto le mentiría de aquella forma indolente, se imaginaba que quizá la desesperación habría sido más grande, pero en realidad había sido capaz de...

Un sonido fuerte interrumpió el discurrir de sus pensamientos, una piedra chocando contra su ventana, consiguió que un ramalazo helado atravesara su sistema, seguida de otra más, ahora más fuerte, y después otra y otra. Tapó sus orejas, pero aún las oía chocar con violencia contra su ventana, y el resonar lo tenía en su mente, consiguiendo que palpitara su cabeza, y sus dientes rechinaran, mordisqueó tanto su labio inferior que se arrancó el piercing y no percibía el dolor, sólo el sabor metálico contra su lengua.

El sonido seguía en toda la instancia, se preguntaba por qué su ventana no se partía en mil pedazos, sus uñas estaban incrustadas en su cuero cabelludo que tenía al alcance al mantenerlas tapando sus oídos, y abrió los ojos, que no se percatado los mantenía cerrados, viró en dirección a la ventana, sin ella no tendría piedras chocando.

Se acercó y, sin titubear, atestó un puñete en el vidrio, sin importarle que se cortara la mano y se le adhiriesen las esquirlas, no sentía ninguna clase de dolencia.

El sonido cesó, y Tomie sonrió sombría, siendo feliz de poderle brindar una tranquilidad a su mente. Pero después notó que retumbaba nuevamente el sonido contra un cristal que no podía ver, ¿cómo era posible? Si ya no habían más ventanas.

Miró en todas las direcciones y su rostro se contorsionó por el único dolor que percibía, el de su cabeza por aquel ruido. Tapó sus orejas pero persistía, se dejó caer al piso, porque no podía mantenerse de pie. La piedra sonaba sin cesar, y era como si su cerebro se moviera con violencia en su cráneo en cada golpe.

Vio frente a ella a los vidrios rotos, le pareció por un instante ver el reflejo de Billie y el sonido se exacerbaba cada vez más. Sujetó dos trozos de vidrios, los cuales tenían las punta más delgadas, y lo clavó en su oído hasta desaparecer toda la bulla y dolor.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a Billie viéndole.

-Te dije que volvería por ti, mi amor -farfulló la morena antes de que la de rastas soltara el último hálito de vida.


End file.
